silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eye Examination
is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Second Chances 4. Challenges Reward Challenge: Sacrificial Lamb The castaways will be split into two teams of four. One player from each team will be deemed the "sacrificial lamb." The sacrificial lamb must wear a harness with their hands tied. The other four team members must guide the sacrificial lamb through an obstacle course. First team to get their sacrificial lamb to the finish line wins. Reward: A trip to a Taiwanese village for celebration and food. Winner: Bob, Butch, Monika, Vivi Immunity Challenge: Survivor Smorgasbord Castaways must eat a variety of nasty food items from previous seasons. The last person to finish each dish is out, the last player remaining wins. No Battle Flags will be active during this challenge. Instead, players will have the option to compete for a hidden advantage in the game. Winner: Lukana Optional Challenge: A Leg Up Participants would put one foot on one end of a seesaw with the other end having a ceramic vase balanced on it. The castaways would attempt to keep the vase balanced on the end with their foot still on the seesaw. If the vase falls, the person it belongs to is eliminated. The last castaway of each tribe to have their vase on the end of the seesaw would win. Winner: Monika Story Day 28 On the beach, Gumi strategized with Kasumi and Monika, who were giving her bad vibes. Bob proposed a new course of action to Butch. Rather than teaming up with everyone else to get Gumi out, they should team up with Gumi to get rid of Kasumi and Monika. They told Gumi about the idea, and Gumi seemed interested. Monika tried to see where Gumina and Lukana stood, but the Lucifenians still wanted to be loyal to Gumi. This worried Monika, until Vivi came along and said he was ready to make a move. Day 29 The final eight came together for a reward challenge, and were split into teams of four. Bob, Butch, Monika, and Vivi were Red. Gumi, Gumina, Kasumi, and Lukana were Green. Monika and Gumina were the respective lambs for their tribes. Although Monika was heavier than Gumina, the Green team struggled to get through the obstacles. Red was able to maneuver and win reward. Bob, Butch, Monika, and Vivi were brought to a Taiwanese village where they partied and played with children. Although there was not any strategy talk, the four had a great time and left will fulfillment. On the contrary, the four girls at the beach were not in high spirits. Of the four, Kasumi was the one that Gumi's trio distrusted the most. Kasumi could feel it, and was uncomfortable. Day 30 The contestants reunited for their next Immunity challenge. Luke took the necklace back from Monika and put Immunity up for grabs once again. Before the challenge, he gave players the option to partake in a game of A Leg Up instead, to win a secret advantage in the game. Gumina, Kasumi, and Monika took it. Bob, Butch, Gumi, Lukana, and Vivi partook in the infamous Survivor Smorgasbord. The first item was the worst of Bertie Botts Beans from Forbidden Forest. Gumi was first to down them all, followed by Bob, Lukana, and lastly Butch. Vivi was eliminated. Next round was friend Chocobo skewers from Ivalice. Lukana was first to finish, then Gumi, then Bob. Butch was eliminated. The next round was Beelzenian exotic meat from Lucifenia. Lukana and Bob were first to finish, eliminating Gumi. The final food was a glass of french fry grease from Supermarket. Both players were fast, but Lukana finished her cup first and won Immunity. Once the Smorgasbord was over with, the optional challenge begun. Over an hour passed until Gumina dropped out. Another hour passed and Kasumi dropped out, allowing Monika to win the secret advantage. When she was alone, Monika read her advantage, discovering that she could steal a vote and make someone vote someone of her choice. However, her getting the advantage did not go over well with the others. Bob and Butch thought about going forward with ousting Monika. Vivi sided with them, agreeing they should blindside Monika under the ruse of voting Gumi. Bob slipped to Gumi everything that Monika was planning against her, and tried to get Gumi to turn on her. Gumi went to Gumina and Lukana with this info, conflicting them. She also talked to Kasumi about it, who went right back to Monika. However, Kasumi was considering flipping, herself. Gumi picked up bad vibes from Kasumi and warned Monika to watch out. At Tribal Council, Bob, Butch, and Vivi attempted to throw Monika under the bus. Gumina subtly called out Vivi for being a traitor, while Kasumi remained mostly silent. Before the voting began, Monika pulled out her advantage. Having stolen Vivi's vote, Monika cast his vote for himself. Kasumi sided with Bob and Butch to vote Monika, but everyone else just barely took the lead in a 5-3 vote that sent Vivi out. With that rather unpredictable vote, nobody knew what was to come as they headed back to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running